It Was Only Midnight
by The Labradors
Summary: Never know what you might dream about


**It was Only Midnight**

Was it only midnight? It seemed much later than that. The storm that raged outside made it seem so cold. Why. Maybe it was the weather, or maybe it was him. He felt there was nothing left. Nobody left. Everything had been taken from him in an instant.

The day started off like any other day, but there was a stillness in the air that was slightly unnerving. They had been staying in this little town for a few days to get a rest from the trail. Everyone looked and stared when they first rode in. This should have been an indication to keep riding, but they were tired and hungry so they stayed. The hotel was nice and clean and for some reason they were the only guests. There was no sheriff (always a good thing) so they felt safe for the time being. The next day the townsfolk were more friendly, but in an almost odd way. No one spoke, they just smiled. They walked up and down the boardwalk. They would tip their hats and say hello. The people just smiled. They went to the saloon to get a drink. The bartender just smiled. The only person that ever said anything was the clerk at the hotel. He spoke to them when they checked in with only a "You WILL be staying for a few days correct".

They woke up that morning and decided to eat breakfast, check out and leave. They did not like to stay in one place too long. They made their way downstairs. The hotel lobby smelled different. It smelled old and musty. Just needs cleaning they thought. They went out into the street. There was nobody around. Just early they thought. They began walking and noticing the "different" look of the town. Everything looked old and deserted. They looked at each other and said at the same time "what is going on". They kept walking. All of a sudden they heard the bell from the only church in the town ringing. They ran to the church, hoping for an answer. They opened the doors. The church was full. All of the smiling townsfolk turned and stared. They all stood with their arms outstretched, beckoning for them to come in. They had hollow soulless eyes. Their "skin" hung on them like a corpse. Heyes reached for the Kid and told him to run. It was too late. He was in the church with them. Drawn into their eyes, and now surrounded by them. He was one of them. Heyes stood there for a moment screaming for the Kid watching in horror as they all began to fade away. Fade away back to the hell they had come from taking with them his cousin. He could do nothing but scream the Kid's name over and over.

The storm started immediately. The thunder, the lightning and pounding rain. He stood in the doorway watching, crying and shaking for what he had just lost.

Something was wrong. He was cold. So very cold. His head hurt. His back hurt. He could hear it raining. It was storming. He felt a cool rag on his head and someone was holding his hand, begging him to please open his eyes. He slowly, gradually opened his eyes but unable to focus at first. After another try he saw the face. The only face that mattered.

"Thank goodness Heyes, you had me worried sick" stated the Kid.

Hannibal Heyes looked at him with tears in his eyes and simply stated "you _are_ here, you didn't_ leave_".

"What do you mean I didn't leave. I would never leave you. How are you feeling? Do you not remember what happened" asked the Kid.

Heyes whispered that he felt pretty bad and really didn't remember anything except for losing the Kid.

Kid Curry was very worried about this statement not knowing what to make of the "losing him" part. He began to explain to his cousin (trying to make him remember what happened) there was a storm approaching as they tried to make it into the next town. The horses could feel the change in the air. The horse Heyes was ridding was skittish and ended up throwing him. He hit his head and back pretty hard. It knocked him out. He had to get him to safety quickly so he put him on his own horse, held on to him and rode into town. He went straight to the hotel after noticing no doctor's office. Once checked in, he carried him upstairs and put him to bed.

"The storm"?

"Started right after we got here. I asked the desk clerk to please have someone from the livery stable take care of the horses so I wouldn't have to leave you. I was looking out the window as he led them away and it started raining. Thunder and lightning started after that and it hasn't stopped since".

"Heyes you were really out of it for awhile. You were very restless and then you started screaming for me to run. Screaming for me not to leave you. Screaming I was gone. I was having to hold you down and try and keep you quiet. Heyes, you were shaking so hard I was scared to death".

Heyes tried as best he could to tell Kid what he must have dreamed while he was unconscious.

"Well you have had some doozies of a dream, but this one is for the books" said the Kid. "No wonder you were doing all that screaming". "Heyes, I want you to try and sleep. You need all the rest you can get. I'm not going anywhere so don't worry".

"Kid" said Heyes quietly and closing his eyes.

"Yeah".

"How long are we staying here"

"Until I feel you are ok to ride again. A few days probably".

"What time is it"?

"Around midnight".

"What is the name of this town anyway"?

"Oh. It's called **Soulless**".

'WHAT"?


End file.
